Master and Puppet
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Xemnas/Lexaeus. Another of those fics I wrote for 5-months and never got posted. Well, here's another!


Slowly a hand traced over jaw and along pursed lips, cold steel meeting the approaching liquified amber. His empty breath was hot as our foreheads pressed closely, the Superior ever gauging my reactions to his ministrations. I refused to budge or satisfy the sadist, letting him toy with me at his pleasure but never giving him the satisfaction of absolute domination. He took sport in these games of the mind, twisting and manipulating his underlings until he discovered their darkest desires and tugged them off to fulfill them in his bed. I was forever silent. Unmoving. Unyielding. He was determined to break me.

"So cold..." his voice was the deep and lusting purr that echoed darker knowledge of a late night's promise between lovers behind closed doors. His advancements failed to rouse me. I met him with thunderous silence, a bored and lazy glance to bely the true irritation with his antics. My defiance was wearing on him, of this I had little doubt. The touches that were once slow and sensual were becoming increasingly tense. He stepped away long enough to draw back the shades, allowing the moonlight to enter. Beneath the beams his platinum hair seemed to glow, contrasting dark skin. I never realized how radiant he could make himself appear. In comparison to the alpha I was a pale giant crowned with rusty curls, an embodiment of the earth's might. There was no fear between us. I of him nor he of I. There was a simple respect aside of challenge. The master was ready to dance with his puppet.

In the blink of an eye he was upon me once more, clawed nails entangled in my hair, hot mouth against my throat. He teased the skin with teeth and tongue, coaxing out a few soft noises in response. This urged him further, the bites climbed up my neck to travel along my jaw. I could feel a dull shaking brim in my massive hands as they locked on his hips. The amber orbs glowed, enticed by the positive effects he was having on me. This encouraged the sadist to continue, his breath faltering every so often as I squeezed the air from him. It amazed me how frail even the Superior could be in comparison to my brute strength. Roughly he shoved away my hands and captured my mouth in his own, the maddening shaking intensifying and rippling through me. I craved this force though I knew not why. I enjoyed his sadistic games. Perhaps this nightmare, this empty existence, has begun to take its toll on me as well.

He tried to pin me on my back but I refused his efforts, rewarding them by turning the tables and immobilizing him on his back, kneeling between his legs to keep them spread. His face burned and his eyes narrowed dangerously, not at all pleased with being displayed spread out before me. I held him there with little effort, one hand holding his wrists over his head. A wicked smile worked its way onto my face as I tore open his coat, running my hand over the smooth muscle. He watched me with dull curiosity waiting to see what I dare attempt next. The intense defiance in the amber orbs faltered as the dominant became the submissive, his hips involuntarily bucking into my hands as I dragged my fingertips along him. Now I was the marionette and I was not about to let my little puppet think he could get away with trying to control me as he was moments before. Xemnas let out a snarling moan as my fingers coiled around the other, pumping him quickly, watching in amusement as he writhed and squirmed, trying not to make any noise yet failing miserably.

"D-Damn you." he snarled, clenching his teeth. He was enjoying it.

"What's the matter, _Xehanort?_"

"Let me go, _Aeleus."_ I chuckled softly, letting his wrists go to instead pin both shoulders with my hands as I got into position.

"I should think not. You brought this on yourself." Strangled cries sounded from him as I took him, elliciting a soft noise from myself as he purposely constricted me. It hurt but it didn't phase me. He was not doing anywhere near as much damage to me as I would do to him if he kept that up. A wild mix of pain and ecstasy flickered in his eyes, his breath shaking and broken. He was slowly losing control over himself, never before dominated by any. Nails dug into my back, clawing and drawing blood but it only encouraged me further into the sweet bliss of the white numbness. It did not take either of us long to reach climax and when we came we lay motionless for a time, staring into each other's eyes. There was no promise left behind. No meaning.

Slowly I rose and dressed, heading for the door. My job here was done, it was time to return to beneath the earth where I belonged.

"Lexaeus." I turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Next time you will not be so fortunate." Chuckling softly, I pulled open the door and looked back over my shoulder one more time before I took my leave.

"I look forward to it, -Master-."


End file.
